


Denial

by Ebyru



Series: random avengers prompts [10]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Denial, Fluff, Gods, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snark, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't understand how a god could be named Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and short.
> 
> This was originally written on July 25 for the challenge at [Stoki'd](http://stoki-d.deviantart.com/). :) I just forgot to put it here.

Loki never understood how _Steve_ could be the name of a god. It didn't sound powerful or interesting, or anything you should picture when you hear a god's name.  
  
Loki, on the other hand, Loki is named after a Norse god. He is tall and lithe, smart and quick-witted, brave when he needs to be (more like when he wants to be), and everything you could ever hope for in a god.  
  
Except that he isn't one. Not even close.  
  
Steve, though kind and gentle - especially next to his brother Thor - does not make Loki want to bow his head and pray to him. Not in the least. Not even if Loki were on his deathbed and needed to be cured of some unknown disease.  
  
 _Steve_ could be anyone walking down the street, and that makes Loki's respect for him diminish. He wants to call on him one day, just once, so he can show that he would be more than worthy of taking his place - if the opportunity ever arose.   
  
Maybe Steve would be glad to be a mortal. But what does Loki know?   
  
He knows what he's been told from birth. That Steve is a generous god, a fearless leader, and a fantastic brother for Thor since Thor always tends to stray from the right path. Besides that, Loki knows nothing; he's never met him, and never really wanted to.  
  
The mind, however, sometimes wants things without consulting with the owner of it.  
  
Which is how Loki ends up being interrupted during a long-needed stress-relieving jerk-off session. Why in the world would his mouth say 'oh, Steve' instead of 'oh, God'?

\---

  
"I thought you'd never ca-" Steve swallows the rest of his words. "Oh, my. Why are you doing that, Loki? I thought you finally needed my guidance-" Steve turns to face the wall, and away from Loki's splawed legs with his erection bobbing enticingly.  
  
"It was a slip of the tongue," Loki admits, his face reddening. "I don't require your assistance for this."  
  
"I can see that," Steve mumbles, biting into his lip. He scratches embarrasedly at the nape of his neck. "But I can't leave for another 25 minutes, that's how prayers work. You should know that."  
  
"Thirty minutes per person? Whenever they call your name?" Loki asks, shocked. With his hand still on his length for some reason.  
  
"It's per person, yes, but only once in their lifetime," Steve explains, sounding remorseful.  
  
Loki closes his eyes. "I see."  
  
"Yeah," Steve says, sounding even more upset for Loki.  
  
"I've wasted it, haven't I? If I'm ever dying one day, it won't matter if I pray, will it?" Loki's hands fist into his blankets, trying to urge his erection to disappear.  
  
"Unfortunately." Steve's shoulders droop.  
  
Loki wipes the sweat from his brow. "Why doesn't anyone warn others about this?"  
  
"Usually I, or any other of the gods, don't appear unless it's to fulfill a desperate need," Steve tells him. He turns around after a moment, his gaze tracing the outlines of Loki's body. It's an open invitation, really. "Maybe you didn't even realize."  
  
"Realize _what_? That I secretly want you to jerk me off?" Loki snarls, finally crossing his legs.  
  
Steve nods, very slowly. "I think that's exactly it. This wouldn't have happened otherwise."  
  
Loki's chest feels tight; his fingers dig into the blankets for some type of anchor. "I don't believe this--"  
  
"You should, considering I'm here." Steve crosses his arms to his chest, looking up into Loki's eyes with a newfound determination. "Now, what would you like from me?"  
  
Loki's jaw drops.  
  
Steve continues, "And I'll reset the timer for you since we were both a bit confused at first. Okay?"  
  
Loki manages to nod, and Steve starts undressing.  
  
At least this time it makes sense when Loki says 'oh, Steve' instead of 'oh, God'.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.


End file.
